


The Proposal

by Sorceress_Supreme



Series: DC Marriage Week [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Green Arrow (Comics), Green Arrow - All Media Types, Huntress (Comics)
Genre: DC Marriage Week, F/M, Marriage Proposal, This was written for DC Marriage Week last year, Using Oliver's son Bobby and Bruce's Daughter Helena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1804258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorceress_Supreme/pseuds/Sorceress_Supreme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She brushed her hair at the vanity the old cherry wood one that was her Grandmother Martha’s. She’s 23 years old and he’s 27. He’s coming home today from the hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the DC Marriage Week! I’m using a pairing I use in RPs mostly of Robert “Bobby” Queen and Helena Wayne.

  The sun was rising in the sky when Helena went to bed early that morning. She had come home from patrol to her bed empty. “ _Of course….He’s still in the hospital_." She thought as she stripped and donned her night clothes before settling in to her bed the night before. Now as she woke up to the sun high in the sky she wondered if he was ok. “ _Of course he will! He’s Freaking Green Arrow_!” she thought as she got out of bed and went to her vanity. She brushed her hair at the vanity the old cherry wood one that was her Grandmother Martha’s. She’s 23 years old and he’s 27. He’s coming home today from the hospital.

  “Should I make him something special for dinner? Or maybe we should dine out? Hmm” she headed to her closet to search for an outfit to wear picking up stray bolts and bits of armor as she went. She set these things on a shelf and started her looking through the many designer outfits in her closet. "As much as I love Versace….Not today.’ she said as she pulled out a simple white button down and her black capris. ‘Hehe. Mama always said it’s easier to dress in the classics."

  —————

  Robert “Bobby” Queen laid in his hospital bed waiting for the nurse to come with the discharge papers a small velvet box in his hands. “ _God…am I really going to propose? I mean…Hel’s…well…the Goddamn Batman’s Daughter. Argh! No! No wimping out! You are going to propose!_ ” He thought as he opened the box to reveal a beautiful gold ring with a ring of onyx going through it. “She’ll love it.” He said to himself as he shut the box. He sat up and looked at the bandage on his hand where the IVs had been previously “At least this time I didn’t lose my hair.” He chuckled running a hand through the short crop of black hair. Bobby reached under his shirt to pull out an old worn arrow head necklace, “I can do this.”

  He sat up when he heard the door open he green eyes alert as not the nurse came in but Helena. “Hel? What’re you doing here? I thought…” She smiled that catty smile he loved, “I’m picking you up. Did the discharge you yet?” “Not yet” he replied as she sat on the bed next to him. A moment later the door opened again to reveal the nurse, “Mr. Queen? I have the discharge papers here.” She said as she walked over to the couple. “ _Finally! I’m free!_ ” he thought as he looked them over and signed them. “Ok. I’m ready.” “Alright I’ll be right back with the wheelchair.” The nurse said and headed out to do so. “Why do they ALWAYS put me in a wheel chair? I can walk!” he asked Helena who started gathering his things together so she could carry them.

  “Easy. It’s hospital policy that ALL discharged patients get wheeled out of here. Even if they CAN walk they still get wheeled out.” She smirks as he sticks his tongue out at her. “Still…did they make a move yet?” he asks his eyes watching her for any signs of injury or stress. “No. Tonight they will. This messed up my plans for you.” They stopped when the nurse came in and helped bobby into the chair and wheeled him out Helena following with his things. Once in the car they headed back to Wayne Manor.

  “Ok. Now about the target.” “So serious Bobby. But yeah they’re moving tonight. Think you can handle it?” she smirked at him from her chaise at the foot of the bed. “Yes. I can handle it. So long as you have my back.” He replied putting his clothes away. “You know I do. Gotham’s on edge with Both Huntress and Green Arrow here.” “Well you’re brother is off world so Batman can’t be here.” He says smirking at her. “While the Bat’s away the Robins will play.” She says with a laugh. He walked over and sat down next to her and kissed her softly. “ _Mmm. Ok I missed doing this_!” Helena thought as they kissed. He held her close and ran a hand in her thick black hair marveling at how soft and silky. “ _God she’s beautiful._ ” he thought as he pulled back, She smiled and kissed him. “Hehe. Welcome home.”

  Later that evening on patrol Green Arrow and Huntress had tracked their target a high level human trafficker to the docks. They managed to get past the goons at the door before a fight broke out and then the arrows and fists were flying. “God fucking hell!” Helena exclaimed as she let another bolt fly into some poor goon’s hand. “Hey huntress?” bobby asked while knocking out some of the goons. “What? I’m a little busy here!” she yelled as she thigh choked another person knocking him out. “ _Oh god she’s sexy when she does that!_ ” he thought as he chased after the leader shooting him with a boxing glove arrow knocking him out.

  Helena got the people out while bobby tied the guys up and then they headed for the roof where for once the moon was shining brightly in the sky. “ _Now or never Queen._ ” He thought as he turned to her, holding her hand and pulling out the box. “Helena Martha Wayne?” he asked and her blue eyes widened as she saw him open the box, “Will you do me the great honor of marrying me?” She smiled brightly “What do you think handsome?” He grinned and slipped the ring on her finger and kissed it before rising up. “Well my father got some advice from a queen once.” “Oh? What was it?” He pulled her close and kissed her, “Every Queen needs a consort.” She kissed him back.


End file.
